Broken Memories, a new life
by Luna at Midnight
Summary: I was reborn, with a heart and everything. I was so excited to meet him now that I had one, but wait he doesn't remember me? He has a girlfriend! Memories of a past life, are they better left forgotten? XigDem. Other pairing as well. Slight XigLar.


Hello, I'm sorry about not updating my other stories. Naruto has been disappointing me lately so I'm taking a break from that fanfiction and writing this one for Kingdom Hearts. Sorry again *Bows* *bows*

Anyways, I'm back again and this time I'll try to be good with this story. I apologize if I get slow with updates. The inspiration with this one was NGLife which is an awesome manga, but this isn't going to be exactly like it.

Warning #1: This is Xigdem, which means Yoai. Yeah boyxboy. They're cute so I'm writing a fanfic about them.

Warning #2: I OWN NOTHING. Not kingdom hearts. Not Xigbar or Demyx. Sadly I don't even own a demy plushy.

* * *

I felt the warmth against my skin, the only way it could be compared was the warmth of another being. I ran my fingers lightly across the scars that lined the other body's chest, breathing in the scent, memorizing it for the long absence. "I have to go soon kid," The deep voice rumbled next to my ear. I could feel the breath as it caressed my cheek. "Just a little longer… Please Xiggy?" I whined, I didn't want to let go, not yet. He chuckled, "We don't have forever. Besides it's not like I'm going away forever." I didn't say anything, just kept tracing the scars, a slight pout forming without my permission. A pause then quietly I replied, "But I might not be here when you come back," my voice never rising above a whisper. I felt his eyes boring down on me, but I refused to look. "C'mon Demyx you're not still worry about your new mission are you?" He chuckled again, but we both knew it was forced. I was the weak member; this mission was a death sentence, something we tried to deny, but it was unmistakable. "You can do it, and if he gets too tough just run away. I'll take the heat from superior if that happens." I wanted to believe him, to believe that I could run away and not get in trouble, but that was another lie. I ran away from the last mission, probably the reason I was sentenced to face the keyblade again. This time running wasn't an option. "Yeah…" I said still trying to convince myself that things were going to be ok. It seemed unfair, Xigbar was stronger, yet he was getting the recon mission in the land of the dragons. "Hey," He turned my face towards him, I resisted looking at first, but I couldn't help it, aquamarine met gold and I stared into the eyes of the man I managed to fall in love with no heart or emotions to do so, irrational love that didn't make sense. "Hey." He repeated, "Promise me. Promise that you'll come back, and you'll have to come back. You don't break a promise." His one eye was like a laser boring into my soul. My tongue tangled in my mouth for a moment making me pause until I could speak again. "I promise." He smirked, and laughed shakily, "Alright then deal." Then he kissed me, and even though I had promised a premonition crept up in the base of my soul. That was the last kiss of my nonexistent life.

Demyx quickly sat up in his bed, breathing heavily, his lips buzzing. His heart was pounding in his chest so hard it hurt after dreaming of a memory of not having one. Shakily he ran his fingers through his mullet, grasping the dirty blond locks, tears quickly forming in his eyes. "I'm sorry Xiggy. I'm so sorry." He cried to the darkness.

* * *

My name is Demyx, it used to be Myde, but I changed it back to Demyx when I started remembering. I'm fifteen years old. A somebody or rather a human whichever term you prefer, and I'm about to enter a high school name Kingdom Hearts High. Yeah I was as surprised as you might be that the very thing that we sought is the name of a high school in this world. I took it as a sign. You see, I was reincarnated or something like that. After the failure at battling Sora and the pain of having each of your molecules dissolve into non-exsistance, somehow I was re-born into a somebody here on this planet. When I was about five I began remembering everything from my past non life. Weird right? Well it was. No one believed me of course. I mean who would, if you think about it, keyblades, heartless, magical doors to the light? Seems kind of farfetched in a place like this. Not even Roxas believed me at first. Yeah the same one. Somehow I found him in elementary school and recognized him and that signature swirled hair, but he doesn't remember anything about his past life. It was hard at first, what with him thinking I was crazy when I started talking about the organization, missions, and such, but eventually some stuff happened and he warmed up to me and we became friends. I tell him about the past life and he'll listen intently despite not really knowing if they were just stories. I was just content to have someone to talk to. The biggest problem would have been relearning to play the sitar. In my mind I knew the music and the cords, but my body hadn't cooperated at first, and my fingers bled a lot before they got used playing for long hours, but it was well worth it.

But I'm getting off track. I'm entering Kingdom Hearts High because of two reasons. One is Roxas wanted to follow a childhood friend there, and of course I wasn't going to an ordinary high school without him. And two, there was a rumor that the guy that I was searching for was there. Someone that my soul had traveled to see. I wanted to see him now that I had a heart. Kingdom Hearts High…… A new adventure is beginning.


End file.
